


Without You

by tanigaki



Category: Fire Emblem Echoes: Mou Hitori no Eiyuu Ou | Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia
Genre: But also kissing, Canon-Typical Violence, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, a lot of angst?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 14:49:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13273737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tanigaki/pseuds/tanigaki
Summary: Python struggles with his feelings and gets careless, and Forsyth doesn't take it well.





	Without You

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first time writing these two and my first time writing hurt/comfort so be easy on me please

“Python?” 

He thought he could hear his name being called in the distance, but the ringing in his head was far too loud for him to hear. He tried to lift his head off of the ground but a sharp pain in his chest sent him straight back down. Even breathing was painful. Python blinked repeatedly, trying to clear the fog from his vision. He tried to raise his hand to rub his eyes but could only move his fingers. Shit, his arm was definitely broken. By the feel of it, a few ribs as well. He groaned in pain, cursing his own carelessness. 

He and a few others had been sent to sneak around the enemy but a healer hadn't been sent with them. Perhaps that was their first mistake. But then a few witches had teleported to their location, leaving them unaware of the cantor making his way through the woods. Python had gone ahead of the group, knowing that Forsyth in particular was weak against magical attacks, and tried to eliminate the witches on his own. Then a claw hit him from behind, and he felt the flesh on his back tear open. He turned to find himself face to face with a Terror. 

_ The cantor can't be far if I’ve only been attacked now,  _ he thought through the pain. But as he fought back against the Terror, the cantor gained ground and took advantage of his open side, sending him flying with a painful spell. The Terror had only torn his skin but the magic felt like it was sinking through his bones, ripping out his lifeforce with ease. The cantor must have thought him dead--which he could understand, he practically  _ felt _ dead--because no further attacks came. Or maybe he had passed out from the pain. He couldn't quite recall. 

Now he heard the voice again, somewhat louder this time. 

“Python! Python, where have you gone?”

Surely his mind was playing tricks on him. Forsyth was far, far away; he'd made sure of that. But his heart still ached at the possibility of seeing his dear friend. If he really was dying, he would love to see Forsyth’s face again. He'd be upset, of course; probably that Python had been so reckless, that he couldn't have possibly thought that he would succeed all in his own. Python almost laughed at the thought. Man, people sure do stupid things to protect those they love. 

Footsteps against the dry dirt and craggy roots rang in his ears, making his head pound at the sound. That was Forsyth, all right. 

“Python! Oh gods, please be alive, please be alive…” Forsyth’s worried face came into view, bent over him but careful not to touch his injuries. 

“Hey, stud.” He coughed out his words, trying to smile for his friend. The pain in his chest was searing but he felt like he needed to quell Forsyth's worries. He didn't like seeing those creases between his eyebrows. 

“Python, now is not the time for-!” Forsyth stopped, seeing the large amount of blood still seeping into the grass beside him. “Oh gods, no…” 

Python felt a hand carefully touch his shoulder before reaching under his back to support him. Forsyth slowly brought him up, nearly dropping him when he saw how Python’s head lolled to the side. 

“I-I need you to stay with me, Python! Just… just stay awake, okay?” Forsyth’s other hand cupped his cheek, turning his head to face him directly. 

_ He sure does have long eyelashes,  _ thought Python through the haze. And then those eyelashes suddenly got a lot closer. Forsyth carefully pressed their foreheads together, biting his lip in an attempt not to cry. Python felt his heart ache again.

“Hey, Fors…d-don't cry,” he said slowly, his voice raspy and dry. “You know how I… how I hate to see you sad.” 

He shakily raised his hand, grasping as tight as he could onto Forsyth's shirt. He thought he might be starting to slip out of consciousness; the sharp scent of blood and the feeling of the earth beneath him fading away. Ah wait, no. Forsyth had just lifted him off of the blood-stained ground, cradling Python’s body close to his own. He smiled weakly, pressing a hand to Forsyth’s chest in a poor attempt to steady his spinning mind. Once he believed that he was holding Python in a way that wouldn’t hurt him further, Forsyth set off towards the main group, hoping to catch the attention of a healer sooner rather than later. He babbled out of anxiety, a habit that Python had witnessed enough times to recognize. He didn’t like it, because it meant that Forsyth was at a loss for what to do. He gritted his teeth, gathering the strength to speak again.

“Forsyth…” he whispered. Forsyth stopped speaking and leaned his head closer to hear. “Re-remember the last time.. you carried me like this?” 

Forsyth still had that worrisome crease between his eyebrows but he smiled, recalling the memory. 

“If I remember correctly, it was when we had gone out to the woods near the village to play games with my siblings. You fell asleep halfway through the afternoon and I had to carry you home!” 

Then Forsyth frowned in realization. 

“You shouldn't remember that if you were asleep.”

Python laughed weakly, curling in closer to Forsyth's chest. 

“You caught me.” He coughed, grimacing briefly at the sight of his blood on Forsyth's armour. “I think… I just wanted to chance for… for you to hold me, honestly.” 

Forsyth was uncharacteristically silent. Python turned his head to look at him, hoping that he wouldn't start crying again. Then his breath caught in his throat. Forsyth was blushing furiously, his cheeks and the tips of his ears dyed bright red. 

“I… wasn't aware.” He sputtered. Gods, if he were able to move, Python would have kissed him. 

“Mm, I'll tell you all about it… next time I can.” His words were slurred and the edges of his vision had gone fuzzy again. But the warmth and protection of Forsyth's arms around him gave Python a sense of comfort, briefly easing his worries before he passed out. 

 

-x-

 

Python opened his eyes drowsily and found himself in the medical tent, wrapped heavily in bandages across his chest and laying in a cot. The sheets beneath him were white and starchy, sure to have left his skin with some bothersome rashes if he'd been here for a while. His throat felt overwhelmingly dry; he'd kill for a glass of water right now. He sat up, wincing at the dull pain--pretty much everywhere--and looked around. Some water and dry rations were on a small table beside him. Thank the gods. He downed it all before noticing that he wasn't alone. Forsyth was slumped over on the edge of his cot, halfway still seated in a wooden chair while fast asleep. Python winced again, but the pain this time around was in his heart and conscience. The poor guy probably hadn’t left Python’s bedside since.. well, whenever he had gotten here. Then he heard someone open the tent flap off to the side.

“Oh! You’re awake!” Silque gasped, nearly dropping the clean sheets in her hands. That probably wasn’t the best reaction to hear. 

“Hey there, Silque.” Python’s voice sounded weak and scratchy, he almost didn’t recognize it. “Mind telling me how long I’ve been out?”

“It’s… been about a week. Goodness, are you sure you should be sitting up?” She quickly set aside the sheets and was at his side, checking over his many injuries. 

“Yeah, yeah, I’m sure I’ll be fine.” His voice trailed as he looked back at Forsyth, still asleep. Silque noticed his worried gaze.

“Would you like me to wake him up? He’s been waiting for you to do the same, you know.”

“Gods, don’t tell me he’s been sleeping in that horrid position all week.”

Silque sighed, nodding her head. Python groaned, rubbing his face with his hands. Forsyth had a big heart (and Python loved that about him) but he almost cared  _ too _ much. Then Python realized that he would absolutely do the same stupid thing if their positions were reversed. 

“Actually, Silque? Leave him be.” Her eyes widened at his answer, but she understood.

“You’re right,” she said softly. “It’s probably better to let him rest.” She gave Python another once-over, seemingly satisfied with his current condition. Python watched Forsyth breathe softly as Silque grabbed him more water. Hopefully he was dreaming of something nice. Silque set the glass on Python’s bedside table and placed a small hand on his shoulder. 

“His heart needs some rest too, Python. Perhaps the sight of you awake might bring him some ease.” She smiled kindly before walking out of the tent, leaving Python alone with Forsyth again. Python sighed. Silque sure had a way of seeing through people. 

He leaned over, carefully brushing a piece of Forsyth’s hair out of his eyes. The brush of Forsyth’s cheek against his fingers was warm. He almost wanted to curl up beside him, just to rest in his warm and comforting company. Then Forsyth’s eyelashes fluttered and Python drew his hand back quickly. He watched as Forsyth slowly woke up, rubbing the sleep from his eyes and rising from his certainly uncomfortable position. Then Forsyth looked over at him and stopped. 

“Python...? I’m not dreaming, am I?” Python grinned as best he could.

“Only if handsome archers usually inhabit your dreams, buddy. Though I can’t say I’d blame you.” 

Forsyth scrambled from his chair, pulling Python into a (hopefully not actually) bone-crushing hug. Everything hurt, but Python hadn’t felt this good in ages. 

“Oh Python, Python, I thought I’d lost you! I was so worried! I brought you here as fast as I could and Silque has been helping me to take care of your wounds and I stayed here to make sure you weren’t alone when you woke up and I-” 

“Forsyth.” Python’s voice made Forsyth stop, loosening his grip somewhat. 

“Yes, Python?”

Python wrapped his arms around Forsyth, returning the hug as much as possible. 

“Thank you.” He said quietly, the usual sarcastic tone to his voice completely gone. 

“Wh-Whatever do you mean? I wasn’t about to let my best friend die on me!”

Python groaned, realizing that his point wasn’t getting through. 

“Yeah, yeah, I know that. And you know I’d do the same for you, minus the whole ‘carrying-back-to-camp’ part.” Forsyth laughed at that, and Python was glad that he’d eased off a bit of the tension in the air. He pressed closer to Forsyth, resting his head in the crook of his neck. They embraced for a bit, simply glad to be together and, more importantly, alive. 

“Python? Do you mind if I say something?” Forsyth spoke slowly, as if he was nearly afraid of his own words. 

“Shoot.”

“You know how you said that you, er… wanted me to hold you?” Forsyth’s face was heating up, and Python could feel his warm hands against his back grip a little tighter. “I-I think… if I understand correctly, that I have felt the same way for a while now.” 

Python stiffened, hearing the uncertainty in Forsyth’s voice. 

“Fors, you don’t have to force yourself here-”

“No, Python, listen to me.” Forsyth pulled back, gripping Python’s shoulders and meeting his eyes. 

“Every time you get injured, or even when you get put on the front lines, I get this... feeling. This feeling that I might be seeing you for the last time. Even when we were kids I always worried about you. And yet I’m the one who dragged you into this godforsaken war in the first place! So when I…” Forsyth hesitated, choking up, “When I saw you bleeding out there in the woods, I blamed myself. I thought that I’d just let the most important person in my life run off to die alone.” Python’s eyes widened. Forsyth’s words were spilling out now, barely holding back tears.

“And-and I thought that I’d ruined the future I strived for--the future for us together! I couldn’t let you die without you even knowing that-that I… Damn it!” Forsyth turned away, rubbing at his eyes. Python carefully placed a hand on his arm, trying to comfort him at least a little. Then Forsyth turned back to him.

“I’m trying to say that I’m in love with you!” He choked out, tears flowing freely now. 

Despite Forsyth’s distress, Python felt relieved. He raised his hands to cup Forsyth’s face, wiping away his tears with the pads of his thumbs. Forsyth leaned into his touch.

“I’ve been waiting to hear those words for years now.” Python whispered. That was too much for Forsyth. He grabbed the back of Python’s head, pressing their lips together. It was clumsy and needy but it was so  _ right. _ Python wasn’t so keen on the ideas of destiny and fate, but he wouldn’t be surprised if this moment was his own. He tried to kiss back but Forsyth was pulling away, returning quickly to press a flurry of kisses all over Python’s face. He couldn’t help but laugh.

“What? What’s so funny?” Forsyth stopped and pulled away, his eyes wide with sudden worry. 

“Sorry, Fors.” Python said with a smile. “You kiss pretty much how I thought you would.”

A blush painted Forsyth’s cheeks.

“Y-You’ve thought about-!”

“Yeah, of course. And I’m still thinking about it now, so get back over here.” Python grinned, snaking his arms around Forsyth’s neck to pull him closer. Forsyth complied with a smile. 

 

-x-

 

Silque returned to the medical tent later that evening, hoping to convince Python to eat something if he was still awake. But when she entered the tent, both Python and Forsyth were fast asleep, their hands interlaced between them. It appeared that Python had chosen to wake him up after all. She carefully placed a blanket over the two of them and snuffed out the candle still burning on the table. Then she left and closed the tent flap behind her with a smile, leaving Python and Forsyth to some well-deserved rest in each other’s company.

**Author's Note:**

> python and silque friendship is true gay/lesbian solidarity


End file.
